


PTSD

by OhhNoNotAgain



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhNoNotAgain/pseuds/OhhNoNotAgain
Summary: Brian's alcoholism and mental health has spiraled out of control due to a recent event. He needs Stewie's help to get through it, but asking for help isn't easy.
Relationships: Brewie
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back, back again. Some random assholes back, tell a friend. Seriously though, 3 years of substance abuse and one new account later, here's something that's not just some poorly written, half assed pwp garbage. And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then ignore all that. Except the substance abuse part, because that gives me some credibility.
> 
> Also, this takes place in an alternate time line/universe a couple months after the episode Bri, Robot. Enjoy

Brian groggily opened his eyes, head still swimming from the night before. Where was he? The dog lazily shifted his head around, trying to get his bearings.

_Ok, I'm in Stewie's crib. Not to strange, must have stumbled in here last night and passed out flat on my face. Must have also ended up wrapping an arm around the boy too at some point during the night._

He wasn't really fazed by the kid currently snuggled up against him either. I mean, they were close enough, and he'd be lying if he said the intimacy wasn't rather comforting.

In fact, it was starting to become one of the few things that could bring him any peace of mind. Just seeing the boy so content did wonders to calm the dogs nerves. Plus, he had to admit, Stewie did look pretty cute while he was asleep.

Brian gave his buddy an affectionate squeeze, causing the baby to stir slightly. The dog couldn't help but smile a little, mind starting to wander aimlessly as he let his eyes close again. But those positive thoughts didn't last long.

Almost as if someone had flipped off a switch in the mutts head, all the light vanished. Being replaced by only the overwhelming darkness he'd become so accustomed to.

Brian brought his paws to his head, releasing the grip he'd had on Stewie in the process.

_Fuck, I need a smoke. That'll help._

He rolled over to the side of the crib and lazily climbed out, hanging onto the railing for a second as he steadied himself. Once the dog was sure he wouldn't fall, he leaned over and began to fumbled around in the dark. After some searching, he finally found the pack of cigarettes and lighter left carelessly laying on the floor. With both in paw, the canine made his way out into the hallway, trying to shut the door silently behind him. It made some slight creaks as it closed, but he doubted it was enough to wake up Stewie. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it had to be early.

After his slow descent downstairs, he headed for the patio door. Making sure to glance over at the cable box on the way.

3:38

Why couldn't he just sleep through the night? Just another problem that seemed to have no solution. He pushed the door open, climbing up onto the futon to his right. After pulling a cigarette from the box, the mutt lit it up, immediately taking a long drag. The nicotine doing little to slow down the dogs now racing mind.

_What the fuck are you doing with your life. You don't even know what day it is, because you have no reason to. Have you ever had a stable job, when's the last time you've been on a date, when's the last time you've written anything worth reading, when's the last time you've gone a day without alcohol and drugs. For fucks sake, you can't even remember what you did yesterday. If you keep this up you're going to end up dead._

_You need help._

The dog took a couple long drags, closing his eyes and blowing the smoke up towards the ceiling.

_But do you even want help, do you even want to live. What's the point of it all if you're not passionate about anything anymore. Why not just keep numbing all the pain with alcohol, pot, and nicotine until one day you just don't wake up._

Brian took another drag, exhaling slowly before burying his face in his paws.

"Why can't I just disappear"

_You know why, you can't hurt Stewie like that. You'd already be dead if it weren't for him, he cares about you. He loves you. The least you could do is keep living. If not for you, then for him._

Those words from the bank vault all those years ago suddenly flashed in his head.

" _You give my life purpose, and maybe..maybe that's enough, because that's just about the greatest gift one friend can give another."_

"Thank you"

The dog subconsciously muttered into the darkness. After a while of just sitting there and continuously smoking, he put the cigarette out in the ashtray to his left. Swiftly grabbing another, the canine brought it up to his lips and inhaled deeply.

_Why though. Why does Stewie care about me so much. Being friends made sense, based on just circumstance alone. But our relationship is just so much... deeper. Maybe it was because of all the crazy stuff we've been through? Or maybe it was the constant flirting? Even if he wasn't completely serious about it all the time, some of it had to be genuine. Real or not, it was flattering to have anyone seemingly so.. interested in me. What if I just..._

Brian snapped out of his thoughts and just looked around. How long had he been out here? There wasn't a clock in sight and his phone was, where? He thought for a moment, taking another drag before drawing a blank and shrugging.

The dog also noticed he was starting to feel a little sluggish, as the slight buzz remaining from the previous night was beginning to fade. Being in no mood to deal with the hangover that would eventually hit him like a train, he ashed his cigarette and headed towards the kitchen.

Once inside, the mutt thought for a second before pulling himself up onto the counter.

_Damn, which cabinet is it in?_

Not being able to come up with anything, he just randomly swung open the closest one. His eyes immediately settled on exactly what he'd been looking for, a half empty bottle of his preferred liquor. Brian grabbed it and got down quickly, taking a look at the kitchen clock on the way out.

Great, _it's 4:07 and you're already gonna start drinking. Yeah, you're doing great._

Once returning to the safety of the patio, he popped open the tall glass bottle, not hesitating to take a long swig.

_You don't have to keep doing this, you can end it right now._

The dog took another shot, desperately trying to drown his thoughts.

_There's got to be some rope in the garage. Or how about pills, Lois probably still has some Xanax stashed somewhere. I've seen her taking it before. Just find that, mix it with the liquor, and go to sleep._

Brian shook his head before downing some more of his drink, already starting to feel the effects. If only he'd kept that gun, it could've been so much easier. If only he'd never known Stewie.

_No, that's not right. I've said it right to him and meant it. I can't imagine life without him._

He couldn't, but sometimes he wished he could. Stewie really was a gift and a curse. The kid gave him a reason to live, but at the same time, a reason not too die.

At some point though, something had to give. Was it really worth it to live so miserably just to avoid hurting one person? When would all the pain just be too much to deal with? If suicide wasn't the solution, then what was?

Brian looked down at the bottle still in his grasp, raising it up and slamming back another shot. Already feeling a pretty significant buzz, the dog put down the bottle. Deciding to swap it out in favor of another cigarette for the time being.

As he was about to flick on the lighter though, his ears perked up. It was faint, but he could defiantly make out the sound. It was footsteps, coming down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d say the next chapter won’t take as long, but that’d probably be a lie

Stewie rubbed his eyes as he made his way out into the hallway. Despite still being incredibly tired, the baby knew this couldn’t wait any longer. He had to talk to Brian right now, before this got any more out of hand.

Over the past year, the dog occasionally crashing in his room after a night out had become a nice surprise.

In fact, the kid was constantly looking forward to it. But no matter how much he enjoyed spending time with the canine, Stewie had to acknowledge the drastic change he’d noticed over the past few months.

Not only had Brian crashing in his room progressed to a nearly nightly occurrence, but he would stumble in barley able to form a sentence.

They used to be able to talk a little and just enjoy each other’s company before falling asleep together. Now, he’d be lucky if the mutt even made it into his room before passing out, let alone his crib.

To be honest, he was shocked that his friend could even make it home in that state.

_There’s no way he was driving home, had he been taking a cab? Thats gotta add up quick. How can he afford that? Actually, come to think of it, why had he even been going out? Wasn’t his entire reason for going out to pick up women at whatever bar or club he was at? Or was he just going out to get drunk?_

The tyke stopped at the bottom of the steps, noticing the slightly cracked door to his left. He made his way towards it, stopping outside the entrance and staring curiously.

_Why the hell would he be in here? Have I ever even been in here before?_

Stewie thought about it for a second before shrugging and letting himself in, immediately being hit by the familiar smell of tobacco.

Once he located the source, his eyes went wide and he froze in the doorway.

“Brian, what the hell are you doing!?”

The dog stared blankly back at the kid for a moment before looking down at the floor.

“This is what you’ve been disappearing to do? Drink alone at 4 in the morning!”

Stewie tried to hide how irritated he was, but ultimately couldn’t stop himself. He really wanted to help, but the mutt was just so damn frustrating to deal with sometimes.

_Why couldn’t he just stay in bed with me?_

The baby softened his gaze as he made his way over to the dog, taking a seat beside him. He turned to face his friend, placing a hand on the canines shoulder before speaking again.

“Bri, what’s wrong?”

The dog turned his head to meet the boys gaze, using his paw to brush the toddlers hand away.

“I’m fine Stewie.”

The kid looked at him incredulously, responding with no hesitation.

“You’re not fine, and you know it.”

Brian turned his attention to the bottle on the floor briefly before looking back towards the baby, letting out an audible sigh.

“I know this looks bad, but seriously. I’m ok”

“Brian, getting blackout drunk every night, waking up and immediately drinking more is the furthest thing from ok.”

Stewie put his hand back on the canines shoulder before continuing.

“Listen, I’m worried about you Bri. Just talk to me, tell me what’s bothering you.”

The dogs demeanor seemed to change slightly, like he was deep in thought. Rather then responding though, he reached for the bottle on the floor.

Before he could get his paws on it though, Stewie had thrown himself across his lap. He latched onto his arm and yanked it back, catching Brian completely off guard.

“Are you kidding me! I’m right here trying to help, and you’d still rather try to drink away your problems then talk through them?”

Brian couldn’t answer, still being a little shocked by what Stewie just did. He looked down at the kid who was currently laying across his lap, two small hands still tightly grasping his right arm.

The tyke was looking up at his friend, and even though he’d just snapped at him a few seconds ago, he couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the dogs expression. He released his grip on the canine, crossing his arms and letting them rest on his friends upper thigh.

Brian reached back to rub his neck, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t want to admit it, but the unease he was feeling wasn’t due to him not liking how Stewie was positioned right now. It was actually the exact opposite, he was enjoying it way too much. The kid just looked so damn adorable, and he smiled at the sight.

Stewie beamed back at him before sitting up, this time right next to the dog. To his delight, Brian almost immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

The baby closed his eyes and let his head rest against the dogs side, just cherishing the unexpected moment of affection.

_I mean sure, we do cuddle in my crib sometimes. But Brian’s usually so far gone by then that he doesn’t know what he’s doing. He’s not entirely sober right now, but he’s not completely hammered either. Which is way better then I can usually_

“Stewie, why do you like me?”

The tykes eyes shot open as he was pulled from his thoughts. He slightly turned his head to give his pet a puzzled look.

“Whatcha mean?”

Brian thought for a second about how Stewie might have misinterpreted that, his heart rate spiking at the thought.

“Why do you put up with me?”

The kid reached up, giving the dog a quick scratch behind his ear.

“Bri, you’re far from perfect and you really can be a complete asshole sometimes, but I could care less. You’re truly the only person I know who gets me, and spending time with you.. is well. It’s pretty much all I ever want to do.”

Stewie paused to give his friend a sly smile.

“It doesn’t hurt that you’re incredibly attractive either”

Brian could feel the heat rise to his face and he had to glance away for a moment to compose himself. When he looked back down at the boy, he still had that cocky grin plastered on his face.

Stewie’s expression swiftly changed to a look of confusion though when his eyes met the mutts.

_What the hell!? I thought he’d be happy after hearing all that. He looks like he’s in pain.. or hurt.. or something like that. Was it because I called him attractive? No, that didn’t make any sense. Unless maybe..._

Stewie put a hand on Brian’s leg, causing the dog to flinch slightly.

“You ok?”

_Yea, that might actually be it..._

The mutt took a deep breath before responding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got nothin. Enjoy

“Stewie, why’d you make the robot of me?”

The baby paused for a moment, a little confused by how random the question seemed. 

“I thought I already told you? It was to stop you from writing that autobiography. Like seriously Brian, what the hell were you thinking?”

Stewie snickered playfully, trying to lighten the mood a little. The mutt let out a half hearted chuckle before sighing.

“Yea, I know that part... but was that really the only reason you made it?”

“Why else would I have done it?”

The dog stared blankly at boy, not responding.

“Is that what’s been bothering you Bri?”

Stewie averted his friends gaze, looking in the direction of his hand.

_ Something doesn’t add up about that though. Deep down, Brian had to know he can be insufferable at times, even if he never showed it. He was already an alcoholic after all, even before he spiraled to where he is now. So what else about it would be messing with him this bad? What other reason was he talking about? _

The baby glanced back up at the canine. He was still silent, staring down at the small hand on his leg as well with that same deadpan look.

_ I mean, the only other noteworthy thing that happened was he slept with the robot. That didn’t really seem to bother him though. In fact, he’d actually been surprisingly casual about it. I guess that made sense though, it was an exact copy of him. It’s not like it was some random guy... _

Something finally clicked in Stewie’s brain and he mentally facepalmed. How the hell had he forgotten about that!? As soon robot Brian got the chance, he ran off and got fucked by two random guys!

Based on everything he knew, that was the most logical explanation for why the dog had been so miserable lately. 

As he continued pondering the idea, a single thought began too overtake him until it was the only thing on his mind.

_ Just go for it! _

The baby reached up with his free hand, grabbing his buddy’s ear and lightly stroking it. The sudden contact brought the dog back to reality and his eyes settled on the boys.

“You know you can tell me anything, right”

The kid smiled warmly as he started rubbing his other hand along the canines upper leg. 

“Stewie, wha.. what are you doin?”

“I’m just petting my favorite dog”

The tone of the tykes voice caused Brian to tense up. There was no way this was just innocent petting, and he wasn’t really sure how to handle it. He knew he should stop the toddler, or at least let go of him. But if the dog was being completely honest, that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Before he even realized, his eyes were closed and he was leaning into the the kids touch.

“Awwww, such a good boy”

Stewie stopped the petting session and grabbed the dogs collar with both hands, pulling himself up onto his friends lap.

Brian’s eyes shot back open and he was met by the sight of the kids face just inches from his. If he was still having any doubts, the look the baby was giving him was more then enough to convince him this was more then ok. For the first time in a while, the dog felt genuinely happy.

He wrapped his arms around Stewie and pulled him in, their lips locking in a deep and passionate kiss. The pair became totally lost in each other, Stewie letting go of the mutts collar and throwing his arms around the canines neck. After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled apart. 

“Bri.. you got no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that”

“I just wish you’d done it sooner”

They both spoke between gasps for air, smiling dumbly at one another. Stewie went in again, reaching down to rub at Brian’s crotch. The dog moaned into the kiss as he instinctively thrust into the kids touch. His paws made their way lower down the boys back, squeezing his ass and getting a little gasp out of his friend. 

_Damn, he’s so fucking cute!_

The mutt spun to his left, laying Stewie roughly on his back as he deepen the kiss further. He reached blindly behind his neck, grabbing a pair of small wrists and roughly pinning them above the baby’s head.

Brian pulled away, looking down at Stewie with a cocky smile.

“You’re gonna be my good boy, right?”

The tyke just nodded willingly, beaming up at the dog. Brian sat back up, using one paw to keep himself from falling backwards and the other to start stroking his now partially exposed dick.

Stewie pushed himself up as well, and his eyes went wide at the sight. This was actually about to happen!

“Crawl”

The dogs voice sent a shiver down the boys spine and he definitely didn’t need to be told twice. The kid took his time covering the short distance, putting on a little show for his friend. By the time he was close, Brian was completely hard.

Stewie wasted no time pushing the mutts paw away and replacing it with both his hands, using his elbows to stay up on all fours. The canine used the nos free paw to help support him, letting his tongue hang out as the infant started sliding his hands up and down.

The boy bowed his head, licking at the tip of his canines cock and earning a deep moan in response.

“That feel good babe?”

All the dog could muster was a furious head shake as the baby kept working his pole, getting a few more moans out of him. Just when Brian thought this couldn’t any better, Stewie leaned down again and took the dogs rod in his mouth. He pushed himself up a little, reaching one hand around the mutts back to play with his tail for a second.

Brian finally composed himself enough to open his eyes and take a look down at his friend. His jaw almost dropped at the sight. Stewie was on his hands and knees, sucking his dick, and giving him the most loving look he’d ever seen.

“Fuck.. Stewie, you’re amazing”

The dog forced it out between short breaths and the kid simply winked in response. He took Brian deeper down his throat, gagging as some saliva started running down his chin. The dog let out a deep moan and grabbed the boys head, forcing him back down. Stewie gagged again, but still managed to take nearly all of Brian’s cock.

“Fuckkk, you’re such a good little slut”

The mutt let the kid take a breath as he repositioned slightly, turning to his right slightly and leaning against the back of the futon.

“Only for you Bri”

The infant grinned at the dog before going back to work on him. With both paws now available, Brian grabbed the boy and started bobbing his head up and down. The baby took as much as he could, choking as spit continued leaking from his mouth.

Stewie could feel his eyes starting to water, but he kept looking up at Brian. He reached a hand back, rubbing at his hard on through the fabric of his sleeper. This really was everything he’d dreamed it would be. The boy was so turned on he could barley think. Just being used like this, by the love of his life, had to be the hottest thing he’d ever experienced.

Brian was getting close, starting to thrust into the kids mouth and move with more urgency. He let out a loud moan, gripping the kids head tighter.

“That’s so fuckin ggood Stewie... good boyy”

The dog couldn’t hold on any longer. With one last thrust, he climaxed.

Stewie let out a muffled moan as he struggled to swallow Brian’s cum. The feeling of helplessness mixed with him rubbing at his dick was more then enough to push him over the edge as well. The kids whole body shook as he let out effeminate whimper around the cock in his mouth.

Brian collapsed onto his back as Stewie released the dogs member from his mouth. It only took a few moments before the mutt felt the kid nudge up against his side. Like before, he wrapped an arm around his... boyfriend?

_Yea, sure. Why not?_


End file.
